The problem with Time Travel
by madefrommagic
Summary: The TARDIS never takes him where he want's to go, but where he needs to be. Sometimes that place is one he'd rather skip out on.


**A/N:**_ Okay, so this was basically me messing around with a younger Doctor bumping into versions of himself when he's on a date with River. _

_This is set sometime after Hungry Earth (So no Rory for now). Basically i'm going by the assumption that River has called The Doctor times between The Forest of the Dead and The Big Bang, so he know her just not exactly who she is. _

**Disclaimer: _Sadly, i wasn't able to magically earn the rights to Doctor Who. So that means, brace yourselves, i don't own Eleven. But i can dream. That's good enough. _**

* * *

Time. It's meanings vary from person to person, sometimes there's just too much time meaning that it drags out for eternity and sometimes there isn't enough and it slips to quickly through your fingers. For The Doctor, Time itself is a mere thing — despite the amount of times hes had to save it. He has all of it at the tips of his fingers, and a blue box that knows all that has, is and will happen.

But that doesn't mean that he can simply ignore it, if anything time is the biggest part of The Doctors life he just doesn't like to let it pass by. Ironically, he feels as if he doesn't have time to waste it and just let it all be — do it later. Maybe a time travelling blue box should have solved that problem — certainly would do anyone else — but he can't keep still. He has to be moving, even if his very presence might unravel time itself or rip a hole in the universe; he just _can't_ resist.

So, when he pushed the doors of his beloved TARDIS open, he really should have checked the scanner. Spoilers where no good, defiantly if you want to avoid a nasty paradox, but the spoilers River had subtly slipped during her 'Where are now then' speeches, usually contained future events and the occasional tip of where not to be unless he wanted to bump into, well, himself. These had taught him to otherwise steer clear of places of specific time zones when mentioned. And if he had noted the date, he probably wouldn't have skipped out there so jubilantly.

Though, bless him, he tried. Maybe his so called future wife's very presence could infuriate him — If that's even what she was, time travel who knows— but he still listened to her when she told him to check the scanner. And he did! Well, very nearly.

As soon as the familiar wheeze-groans had died out, and the time machine landed with a distinctive boom, he made a grab for the scanner intending to just subtly make a mental a check of time zones. _Cald– _

_"_Doctor, what's taking so long. Come on there's a planet out there!" He found himself reading no further as a very overexcited Amy Pond grabbed his arm and made a bee line for the wooden doors.

"Wait, Amy i need to just check the scanne-" The Doctor insisted in an urgent attempt to escape her vice like grip. And god was she strong for such a tiny girl, she was Scottish however...

Amy rolled her eyes, tugging the reluctant Doctor along. "Oh scanner-smanner. I want to see a planet! And besides, you've never bothered before." A smile broke across her face as she threw herself outside, yanking The Doctor by his tweed behind her.

"Well." He replied straitening his jacket and bow-tie. "You never know, and now you can't blame me if we get ambushed, or, or, die!" The Doctor frowned slightly, recalling Rory. He didn't really want to admit it but he missed his rather large nose around the TARDIS. And besides, it takes two to tame a certain pond. Probably would've been able to even check the flipping scanner!

Amy made a 'pft' sound, once again rolling her eyes. "Oh come on, you never check it! It's only because _River_ does." She stated accusingly.

The Doctor turned beetroot red spluttering a stunned. "W-what, no!" Amy burst out laughing, causing him to turn an even darker shade of magenta. "Amelia pond, i'll have you know that my decisions are not in any way affected by, by River Song!" He exclaimed, waving his hands in the air to emphasize his point and just how _ridiculous_ he found it.

This only made her amusement grow, laughing hysterically at how worked up he had become.

"Stop. it!" He growled, staring her down and pointing a finger to her face.

"Ohh, stop being Mr grumpy face."

Amy paused, and for the first time stepping out of the TARDIS took in her surroundings. She gasped silently when the sight above her met her eyes. It literally took her breath away. Millions and millions of stars where starting to blink into view. Shuffling her feet, she heard the distinctive sound of leaves rustling beneath them. A lot of leaves. Amy looked down for her suspicions to be confirmed.

"Doctor, are we on top of a tree?"

The Doctor looked around upon her remark. They where indeed on top of a tree, a tree that he knew was exactly four-hundred-foot tall. And if he was correct was on a cliff in the middle of the sea. He licked his finger and stuck it up in the air. North side of the mountain. Yup.

"Calderon Beta!" That was what the scanner read after all, well he already knew that as it happened to be the only part he read. Did he recall River mentioning a future date here? He tore through his mind, replaying memories of her reading from that blue book of hers and trying to pick out a Calderon Beta, until he dismissed his thoughts. Hadn't he just told Amy his decisions weren't affected by this women, and no sooner he was going against that. If he wanted to take his companion to Calderon Beta, he'd take his companion to Calderon Beta!

"Rather boring actually, planet of the chip shops. Lucky for us however, we've landed on, literally, the best part."

Amy sighed, walking slowly forwards as she stared up at the stars above them. "They're beautiful up here, I've never seen so many..."

Only then did it begin to occur to him, that there was only one time in the entire history of time that there would be so many stars.

A familiar wheezing sound faded into the air, causing them to look back towards the TARDIS in panic. It stood perfectly still, the door still slightly ajar. The sound continued to grow, and The Doctor frowned in confusion. But before he could ponder any further, another replica of the blue box appeared beside his own.

Oh yeahh, Calderon Beta.

_He stared at her amused smile in confusion and irritation. Who was this women and more importantly, who named him her taxi service?! She had that infuriating little smirk as she glanced up at him in the most innocent fashion — not so innocent at all when it was River Song. _

_"Now then." Her voice curled around the words, and an all to familiar little book was nestled in her hands. Her fingers turned through the pages so delicately as if they would tear if she handled them any harsher. It seemed like this book contained the most precious pages to her. _

_"Where are we?" _

_This tiny phrase irked him more than anything in the universe. He shrugged and averted his eyes away from her, making a point of not looking at her just to show he wasn't interested. Which was a lie because she was the most intriguing mystery he's ever been presented with and he couldn't help but respond to her every call. And that was also the reason she was the most infuriating person he's ever met. _

_"How am I supposed to know." He answered rudely. H__e shot a quick glance her way to check her expression; One brow raised questionably as she watched his every move carefully, calculating. This is how he knew he'd gotten to her some where in that clever mind of hers, the cracks in her facade weren't subtle enough for him. _

_Being River Song she simply continued, ignoring his rude comment. "Relatively early days... Calderon Beta? Oo those stars." There was a hint of dreaminess, then she paused. "No, too early. For you" _

_His head snapped towards her voice and he glared. How could she simply decide how early it was. He was probably older than her, centuries older. Early days to what, he wouldn't in his right mind gallivant on adventures with River Song. But apparently he does. Never had someone pushed his every button with simple spoilers, oh yes, 'Spoilers' used to be a normal word like custard or fish fingers. Then River Song spoke it and he despised the word more than it was natural to hate words. _

_"Calderon Beta? Do I develop I craving for chips sometime in the future dear?" _

_River laughed mellifluously. Really it was just a simple laugh. It was a laugh. Just a plain boring, normal laugh. But still he felt like he'd never heard a sound better than that laugh. _

_He knew exactly why he'd go to Calderon Beta, and no it wasn't for the chips. He refused to accept he'd take River Song then and there, as it would just heighten the chances of her meaning a lot more to him then he could take._

_"Oh, sweetie. You really can't stand me can you?" She laughed once more, and he didn't know how he should feel at this precise moment in time._

_Sweetie? Who was she. No, not who was she as in 'Hello, I'm John smith.' Who was she to him._

_And no, he can't stand her, not when he knows how it'll all end._

_He stared at her watching as she carried on flipping through the worn pages. Actually, they probably would tear if she didn't so gently turn them. The book was completely battered and looked very old, and she just kept turning and turning, some pages where coming loose from the binding. How many times had she turned those pages? How old where they?_

_His curiously overpowered his anger around her to a key where he was torn between emotions and what to think. He leaned forward slightly, trying to see over the top of the book for tiny a glimpse. _

_Just as he got close enough, the book snapped shut sending a puff of air into his face. He looked up to Rivers amused smirk — this was basically her constant expression every time he saw her. _

_"Spoilers sweetie." She whispered tapping his nose with her index finger. Before he could react she turned and slid away, swishing her hips blatantly. He let out a small irritated growl. _

His eyes grew wide and this time it was him doing the yanking along. Amy stumbled at his sudden movement, but she soon caught up with his hurried pace. Still staring curiously at the second blue box she asked, "Doctor is that another–"

"TARDIS? Yep, it is. And that is why we need to get out of here, NOW!" The Doctor pushed her through the blue doors, reaching back to shut them behind himself.

But he couldn't help it. He should have turned away, and got that TARDIS into the vortex ASAP. The Doctor, being himself, knew that this was an extremely dangerous game he was playing right now. He was interacting with his own future. More specifically his own future with _River Song_.

And for that reason, he couldn't convince himself to not look. It was just all so. Tempting_. Intriguing. _

He slowly pushed the door open and peaked his head out.

"Doctor what are you doing?" Amy asked concerned. He simply chose to ignore her worrying.

A top hat is the first thing he saw. The Doctor nodded in approval as he watched himself emerge from another TARDIS.

The blonde curls that followed next brought a tiny smile to his lips. His other self held his hand out and a smaller one grasped it, her crimson lips turned into the sweetest smile he'd ever seen. It should have looked strange and rather unsettling to see River completely love struck, especially since he was used to a version who's every ambition was to either outsmart him or just make him blush scarlet.

However watching this River, he noticed she was younger; The way that she stared at the sky in complete awe, gripping his other selves hand so tightly as if she was scared her would escape.

He never thought he's see River Song so puppy eyed. The way she stared with complete love and adoration at him, well future him. He had to dismiss that slight pang of jealousy, it was him for goodness sake. Though was it an older him that she wanted? Did the River he see look at him in the same way? He couldn't be sure as he had spent so much time emphasizing how uninterested hes was in her by pointedly not looking at her.

Suddenly two green eyes locked with his. His other self froze, looking automatically at River. He then glanced back at The Doctor, grabbing Rivers shoulders in attempt to divert her from looking in his direction.

"Doctor, what's the matter.. what are you-" River kept tying to turn but the other Doctor restrained her insisting it was fine.

"Nothing River dear, we're going this way so no need going that way is there now!" He put his arm around her shoulders leading her in the opposite direction. When she tried to look back, he quickly shoved her in the TARDIS.

There was a loud bang of metal against, urm, River, followed by a "DOCTOR!"

His other self cringed, then glared at The Doctor before looking back inside the TARDIS.

"Sorry dear, I-I tripped." He stuck his head in the TARDIS. "Why don't you go put that dress on after all, I don't want you to be under dressed."

He could only imagine a rather suggestive remark was made as his other self stepped back looking very flustered.

The Doctor chuckled, now leaning outside his TARDIS. His other self marched up to him, not looking very happy at all.

"What are _you_ doing here!" He demanded, prodding him in the chest.

"Wha- you did this first!" The Doctor spluttered.

His other self smacked his palm to his forehead "Do i ever listen to River?"

The Doctor slowly began retreating back into his TARDIS. "Right, I'll just be off. Right? I will be won't i?

His other self looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yes, I think so. Well I don't know, you're the idiot who came here!"

"Wait, you mean you don't remember this?"

His other self sighed, tweaking his bow-tie. They both smiled at each other briefly as the bow-tie was brought to attention.

"Yes, I just hoped maybe I'd actually checked this time."

"Hey, that was not my fault I tried!" The Doctor replied in defence.

"Well, maybe some things are just meant to happen." His other self said quietly, suddenly looking very sad, heartbroken even.

The Doctor nodded."Right." He looked away sadly towards the other TARDIS. "And there's really nothing that can... you know.. Save her.."

The other Doctor shook his head. "When I was picking River up from Stormcage-" He paused glancing at The Doctor.

"Spoilers?"

"Yes, well. I'll steer clear of those. Lets just say you aren't the first version of me I saw tonight..." He trailed of, the sadness in his voice heavier.

"You mean you saw him, i mean, us, take her to-"

"Darillium. Yes."

They both hung their head's in silence at the revelation.

The Doctor mustered up a smile and slapped himself on the shoulder. "Well, good luck tonight. With our... Wife?"

His other self simply smirked, and it was frighteningly familiar. "Spoilers." He replied, and turned away just in time for River to step out looking all sexy and lovely. He would defiantly have to get that dress...

"You alright?" Amy asked once he'd shut the door and started the old girl up. The Doctor didn't reply for a beat, until he looked up as if he's just heard it.

"Hmm? Me, yes i'm fine. I'm always fine." He answered, smiling half-heartedly. Then he pressed the stabilizers.

Amy didn't buy it, but she knew it was one of those things he simply wouldn't tell her.

And hang on, did he just use the stabilizers? The blue buttons he had angrily referred to as 'Blue boringers'. She was about to make another remark to his well being, when he suddenly perked up, that twinkle in his eyes sparking him back to life.

"Okay then! Amelia pond. Where to now?"


End file.
